Fan:Master of the Seas: An Ice Age Story
Master of the Seas: An Ice Age Story is an upcoming 2017 American-New Zealand 3D computer-animated adventure comedy-drama film produced by Peter Jackson and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film is a spin-off of the Ice Age franchise that focuses on the villains from Ice Age: Continental Drift. The film is also set between the events of Continental Drift and Ice Age: Collision Course. Plot The film begins with Scrat arriving in the desolate remains of the Snow Valley, having made his way out of the desert he accidentally created. He stumbles upon an acorn near a clam shell in a spooky environment, as he picks it up, the shell starts to open, spooking him and causing him to drop the acorn. He screams and dives after it. The clam shell opens to reveal Captain Gutt (Peter Dinklage), having defeated the siren but terribly injured in the process. He staggers out and painfully crawls onto a small block of ice; once he reaches it he passes out. The iceberg and Gutt float off into the ocean as the title credits roll. At the end of the credits, Gutt lands on a beach and is dragged off by unseen paws. Gutt has a traumatic nightmare about the events of Continental Drift (his ship being destroyed, being betrayed by Shira, being defeated by Manny and then attacked by the siren before ending with his mother screaming at him to run.). He wakes up suddenly imprisoned in a deep prison-like cave on Isle Justitia, an island that functions as a prison for all animals. In his ice transparent cell, Gutt is confronted by Judge Travers (Benedict Cumberbatch), a sea otter magistrate, who informs him that he will shortly be going on trial for his past crimes. Travers offers him the opportunity to find a defense lawyer, but Gutt furiously refuses. In an extinct volcanic formation similar to Giant's Causeway, Gutt is held on trial by the animals whom he robbed, terrorized, and enslaved during his glory days as a pirate. Among the witnesses are the hyraxes from Switchback Cove, Manny (Ray Romano), Ellie (Queen Latifah), Peaches (Keke Palmer), and even Shira (Jennifer Lopez), whom Gutt tries to attack but is held back by the mammoth guards. In the end, the jury and Judge Travers decide that Gutt is guilty of his crimes. They are about to sentence him when Gutt breaks free of his bonds, declaring that nobody has jurisdiction over him, for he is the Master of the Seas. Judge Travers challenges him to prove it. Overpowering Travers, Gutt proclaims that he will find the sacred Crystal Skull in order to prove his strength and power. Travers sarcastically accepts him to that task as Gutt escapes. Gutt hitchhikes his way off Isle Justitia, and finds Raz (Rebel Wilson), Gupta (Kunal Nayyar), Silas (Alain Chabat), and Dobson, abandoned on a desert island. The surviving pirates are pleased to see him again, but unsure whether he is fit to the strenuous sea life again, due to his injuries. Gutt proves them wrong by digging up a shipwreck, toppling a tree, and gathering a whole lot of bounty (coconuts) all by himself. Gutt tells them of his quest to find the Crystal Skull, and the crew agree to serve under him again. They make their way into the Caribbean and land on Crossbones Island, a safe haven for pirates. Word has spread of Gutt's mission and the existence of the Crystal Skull, so many pirate crews have gathered at the island, including Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp), who is actually a sparrow, Bonney (Melissa McCarthy), a female ground sloth at the head of an all-female pirate crew, and Storm (Eric Bana), a vicious polar bear pirate alongside his panda first mate Snowflake (Idris Elba). Gutt and his crew are reunited with Squint (Aziz Ansari) and Flynn (Nick Frost). Gutt enters a meeting where only the pirate captains are allowed while his crew wait for him. At the meeting, under the watch of the Pirate King (Ian McDiarmid), several pirates, including Gutt, simultaneously proclaim their intentions to find the Crystal Skull. The King asks them to each to state why they should be the one to find the Skull. Gutt's claim is met with much derision from the others, especially Storm. Storm states that he is too old, too weak, and too behind the times to be a successful pirate. In the end, the King decrees that all of the pirates present will race and battle to be the first to find the Crystal Skull. He gives them the first clue to the puzzle: "Where the land is upside down, the Crystal Skull doth wear it's crown." Gutt and his crew make their way down to the Southern Hemisphere on a new ship called "The Flying Scratfish". When the mast collapses, the pirates hitch a lift with a motley crew of moa traders: Dave (Rhys Darby), Shane (Jono Pryor), Vince (Ben Boyce), and Gus (Guy Williams), who give them a lift to New Zealand and irritate them with their banter. On the way, they are confronted by the Shark General (Sean Bean), a Neanderthal who wears a dead shark head for a helmet with his gang of neanderthals, and a legion of Great White Sharks, who steal a cache of fish from the moas. Gutt solves the moas problem by calling his narwhals and getting them to drive huge shoals of fish out of the water and onto the deck of the moas fishing boat whilst his crew prevent the Shark General from starting a battle. Once Gutt and the pirates land on the east coast of New Zealand, they are met by a tribe of Māori warriors. Unable to understand each other, conflict seems inevitable, but Gutt realizes the potential of having guides to find the next clue to the Crystal Skull. Using drawings in the dirt they are able to communicate, and the warriors offer to take the pirates as far as the 'pit of noise' (Mt. Ruapehu). Meanwhile, several other pirates, including Storm and his crew, Bonney and her crew, watch and listen in the bushes. Gutt, his crew, and their Māori guides trek through the green rolling hills of New Zealand. Along the way, they stay the night at Maori Pa (a fortified settlement and camp). Gutt starts to have flashbacks of his long-lost family when he sees the Maori families interacting and playing. Through this experience he is able to bond with the leader of their Maori guides, who also lost his family. Raz also falls in love with a teenage Indian neanderthal staying at the camp. That night, a Haast's Eagle attacks the camp, and Gutt and his crew help defend the settlement before the eagle is finished off by Gutt and a mutant named Mystique, earning the respect of its inhabitants. Upon reaching Mt. Ruapehu, the guides are unable take them any further as it is near eruption. Squint thinks they're cowards but the rest of the crew thanks them for their help. The pirates make their way up Mt. Ruapehu and into the crater and find a turquoise crystal in the crater lake. Gutt has to dive into the hot lake in order to reach the crystal. When he resurfaces, he finds Bonney and her crew have caught up with them. A scuffle ensures, just as the volcano starts to erupt. In the heat of the moment, Bonney and Gutt quickly have a truce and they agree to work together until they reach the Crystal Skull. They barely escape down the mountainside, riding a huge landslide to the bottom which nearly kills Silas. Once they are safe, they discover that the crystal, when held up to the light correctly, projects a map that leads to the Crystal Skull. The map says that the Skull is located deep in the fjords of Fiordland. The pirates head south through the deep Manawatu valleys, windy Wellington hills, and across a land bridge into the South Island. From there they begin a long and spectacular walk along the Southern Alps mountain range to Fiordland, where the Crystal Skull was supposed to be according to the crystal map. Gutt, Bonney and their crews cross a bridge guarded by a stubborn kiwi, who asks them riddles in order to cross, and repeatedly fend off other pirates. After leaving Stone Plateau, the twin city of Christchurch that allows humans and animals to live equally, the crews are cornered by a rough gang of local grebes lead by Silas's uncle (Willem Dafoe) who coerce Dobson into a 'Fight Club' near the Plateau. At one point, crossing Mt. Cook, Snowflake and members of Storm's crew attack them, but Flynn defeats them by setting off an avalanche with one of his belly flops. Crossing into the rainforests of Westland, the pirates are surprised at the variety of wildlife, from a flock of cheeky kea who attempt to grab the shiny crystal-map, to a nocturnal kakapo who frightens the pirates in the middle of the night with his booming (the kakapo's mating call). Gutt, Bonney, and their respective crews finally reach Milford Sound, and exploring the glacier valleys, discover an underground tunnel that finally leads them to a remote clearing with three temples north, east and west. But Storm and his crew have reached the site first, and the polar bear declares himself the "winner". However, The Shark General and his gang show up with more neanderthals and The Brat Pack which leads to a fight with Storm's pirates while Gutt and Squint race between the temples from the left and right solving the riddles and avoiding booby traps with backup from Bonney and Raz. Entering the main temple, Gutt gets to the Crystal Skull but Storm arrives and the pair and their crews begin to fight. They are joined by the Maori warriors, who followed Gutt and his crew from a distance from Mt. Ruapehu. Gutt beats Storm and manages to grab hold of the Skull, but its telekinetic powers feed back into his brain, causing Gutt to suffer a massive epilepsy. The skull judges him for his actions over the years, playing back all his cruel actions until Gutt is near tears with remorse. With his ordeal over, Gutt lets go of the skull. Storm grabs it and experiences a similar seizure, only much more intense because his crimes have been far worse. Storm fights the skull's power and his eyes start to glow as the temple starts to collapse. Bonney yells for everyone to get out. Gutt, now redeemed, stretches out his hand to help Storm, who, now insane and barely himself, refuses. Gutt barely escapes as the temple collapses and the Skull literally disintegrates Storm. Outside the destroyed temple, Gutt finds the Skull in the ruins of it's stairs and decides to do the right thing and return it to Isle Justitia and give it Judge Travers alongside his younger brother and aunties, who reunite with Gutt once he finds the skull. They are farewelled by the Maori tribe with a great ceremony and a hand-carved giant waka (Māori canoe). Gutt and Bonney return to Isle Justitia and hand over the Crystal Skull to Travers, who pardons them and stores it in a block of ice. Gutt and Bonney part ways and the pirates head out onto the ocean, Masters of the Seas once more, but using their skills for good - only Raz leaves the gang to travel with her love interest and Squint retiring to return to the family of his own. The film ends with Sid (John Leguizamo), Diego (Denis Leary), Shira, and Granny (Wanda Sykes) receiving an apology letter and a gift of 'bounty' from Gutt at their new home. In a mid-credits scene, Snowflake, now working with the Shark General, informs a mohawk-looking neanderthal about The Herd. In reply, the neanderthal claims that three of them are his "guardian angels". In a post-credits scene, the pirates once again rescue Scrat from the sea and give him an acorn from their charitable collection of bounty - which he promptly tries to bury in the ice hull of the rebuilt 'Flying Scratfish' and causes it to crack. Cast Main characters * Cliff Curtis as Kahurangi, the leader of the Māori guides. * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Roimata, a female warrior and one of the Māori guides. * Lawrence Makoare as Tama, the chief of the Māori Tribe living at the Pa. * Sean Bean as the Shark General, a grizzled neanderthal who wear a helmet in the shape of various shark species to cover up his facial scars he received from Rudy * Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique, a mutant neanderthal villager living at Māori Pa * Temura Morrison as Quinn, a neanderthal resident of Māori Pa * Vinay Virmani as Ali Khan, an Indian neanderthal who sparks a love relationship with Raz * Nicholas Hoult as Beast, a mutant neanderthal traveling with The Brat Pack * Johnny Galecki as Cody, a hunter-gatherer traveling with The Brat Pack * James McAvoy as Charles, a legless neanderthal who uses a stone-made wheelchair and possesses the ability of telepathy * Chloë Grace Moretz as a female hunter-gatherer traveling with The Brat Pack * Evan Peters as Quicksilver, a mutant neanderthal with super-speed traveling with The Brat Pack * Bill Pullman as the Prime President Recurring characters * Jim Parsons as Rocky, a neanderthal member and first mate of the Shark General's crew * Jack Whitehall as Vinci, a neanderthal artist who studies Māori culture at Stone Plateau * Dave Franco as White Wind, a mutant neanderthal with the ability to control the weather * Jemaine Clement as Viggo, Stone Plateau's gatekeeper * James Buckley as Thomas, Ali Khan's best friend * Sam Claflin as Elliot, a neanderthal resident of Stone Plateau * Elijah Wood as Gary, Ali Khan's friend * Eric Stonestreet as Caleb, a neanderthal assistant to the Shark General * Helena Bonham Carter as Clover, a neanderthal with "good luck" hence her name * Cheryl Cole as Crystal, a neanderthal who can turn anything, except living beings, into crystals * Alan Tudyk as Goldmine, a neanderthal with a love for all things gold * Micheal Fassbender as Magneto * Toby Kebbell as Toad * Vinnie Jones as Juggernaut Minor characters * Ninja as Yuri, a neanderthal fighter from South Africa who organizes a "fight club" that pits Dobson against the recently revived Cretaceous outside Stone Plateau * Luke Wilson as Croc Kroc, a member of the Shark General's crew * Brad Pitt as Primate Tyler Durden (uncredited) * Meat Loaf as an ancestor-like primate version of himself * Wil Wheaton as the Premonition, a neanderthal with the ability to see into the past, present, and future. He challenges Squint to a game of Tablets, with the latter losing due to the powers Premonition possess. * Edward Norton as a "fight club" spectator * Olivia Munn as a neanderthal dancer performing at Māori Pa (uncredited) * Hugh Grant as Conor (uncredited) * Taika Waititi as a neanderthal version of himself Voice Cast Main characters * Peter Dinklage as Gutt / Gulliver Gigantopithecus ** Carlos Saldanha as Baby Gutt / "Gully Wully" ** Dominic Cooper as Young Gutt / "Gulliver" ** Andy Samberg as Teenage Gutt / "N0GuttsN0Gl0ry" * Aziz Ansari as Squint * Kunal Nayyar as Gupta * Rebel Wilson as Raz * Nick Frost as Flynn * Alain Chabat as Silas * Benedict Cumberbatch as Judge Travers, a sea otter magistrate who precedes over Isle Justitia. * Idris Elba as Snowflake, a panda pirate who is a member and first mate of Storm's crew. * Eric Bana as Storm, a polar bear pirate who is the villain of the film. He thinks Gutt is too old and his aims too low, citing the monkey's love of fruit. He wants to find the crystal skull first * Melissa McCarthy as Bonney, a tough and no-nonsense female ground sloth pirate who is one of Gutt's main rivals but agrees to work with him to prevent the other pirates from finding the Crystal Skull first. Recurring characters * Josh Gad as Louis * Nicki Minaj as Steffie * Drake as Ethan * Jenna Coleman as Carrie, a ground sloth and first mate to Bonney's all-female pirate crew * Rose Byrne as Elisa, a ground sloth pirate working with Bonney * Seth Rogen as Falsh, a mammoth pirate who plays by his own rules * Willem Dafoe as Gregory, Silas's estranged uncle * Aaron Paul as Danny, a possum pirate working with Storm * Ian McDiarmid as the Pirate King, an ancient python and guardian of Crossbones Island * Jennifer Saunders as Eddy, Gutt's auntie who looks after him in his childhood towards adulthood * Joanna Lumley as Pats, Eddy's friend who agreed to help her friend look after the parentless Gutt * Rhys Darby as Dave, a moa who is the captain of a motley crew of moa traders. He is good natured and loves a joke. He likes to think of himself as a 'down-unda' Robin Hood. * Jono Pryor as Shane, a moa who is the first mate of a motley crew of moa fishermen. He pretends to be a tough guy but really doesn't like fish. Once he slipped in fish oil and broke his wing. * Ben Boyce as Vince, a moa who is the second mate of a motley crew of moa fishermen. He is an 'action moa' and actually enjoys swimming. He is usually the one who sets the nets and bait for the fishing. * Guy Williams as Gus, a moa who is the bottom crewmember of a motley crew of moa fishermen. He is cynical and sarcastic because of his position, and usually gets loaded with the dirty work. * Jeremy Renner as Nak, Gutt's younger brother who was separated along with Gutt from their family when they were attacked while in childhood. Minor characters * Denis Leary as Diego * John Leguizamo as Sid * Jennifer Lopez as Shira / Shira Smilodon * Wanda Sykes as Granny * Chris Wedge as Scrat (uncredited) * Ray Romano as Manny (cameo) * Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow (uncredited) * Queen Latifah as Ellie (cameo) * Russell Crowe as Gutt's father (uncredited) * Keke Palmer as Peaches (cameo) * Emily Blunt as Gutt's mother (uncredited) * Simon Pegg as Buck (cameo) * Andy Serkis as the voice of the Crystal Skull (uncredited) * Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as Crash & Eddie (cameo) * Tom Hardy as a molehog guard at Isle Justitia who shows Gutt around the island before leading him to a cafeteria for lunch (uncredited) * Mark Strong as Mammoth Guard #1 * Norman Reedus as Mammoth Guard #2 Trivia * Bonney is named in tribute of Anne Bonny (c1690-c1782), the famous female pirate who worked with Mary Read and "Calico Jack" Rackham. * Shane's wing injury subtly references a similar injury his voice actor, Jono Pryor, suffered during a skit in his show Jono and Ben, when he was tackled by a member of the Blues Rugby Team and broke his collarbone in 2015. All 3 main members of the show Jono and Ben appear in the film. * There are several references to Peter Jackson's The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings film series, including the kiwi who challenges them on the bridge in the Southern Alps (referencing The Bridge of Khazad Dum and Gandalf's line "You Shall Not Pass!"), and many of the landscape scenes as the pirates trek through New Zealand's landscapes are inspired by similar scenes and landscapes from the Middle-Earth trilogies. * The eruption and landslide on Mt. Ruapehu is based on real geological events. Around 10,000 years ago Mt. Ruapehu had a major eruption, which led to a huge flank collapse and landslide on its northern slopes. The landslide created a series of small mounds, which can be seen along the side of the road to the Whakapapa Ski Field. Quotes Gutt's mother: (during Gutt's flashback) Gulliver, run. Run as far away as you can, and don't look back. (sounds of a fight) Go, Gulliver! GO NOW! *screams* ---- Gutt: Where am I? Judge Travers: You are on Isle Justita. (appears at the transparent ice window into Gutt's cell) ''You are here to be made accountable for your piracy and past crimes, Gulliver Gigantopithecus. '''Gutt': My name is Captain Gutt. Travers: Very well, 'Captain', but you cannot deny your past, especially when it comes to your crimes. Gutt: What makes you think you hold any sway over ME, you small, insignificant otter? Travers: (sarcastic) Oh, forgive my impertinence. I am Judge Travers, high legal official of Isle Justitia, and since the beginning of this age my ancestors have had the recognised power to summon any mammal, or intelligent creature to this island of justice. (gets out tablets) Your crimes include, but are not limited to, general piracy, threatening to disembowel, unlawful acquisition of fruit, kidnapping, environmental damage - Gutt: 'Environmental damage?!' Travers: ...Physical abuse... and attempted murder. ---- Gutt: (first lines, in pain) No. No... Squint... Shira... traitor... that traitor... get the mammoth... Mom... ---- Travers: I am offering you the opportunity to have a defence lawyer. (Gutt doesn't reply) It'll be better for you. If your lawyer can convince me that your crimes were aggravated, you'll get at least, oh, about a quarter off your sentence... Gutt: (furiously slams his fists into the ice window) NO MAMMAL can hold me accountable for MY ACTIONS! I AM THE MASTER OF THE SEAS! I ANSWER TO NO-ONE! (Gutt slumps to the floor, exhausted by his outburst) Travers: I am sorry that you think that way. But I still would advise choosing a defence lawyer. Gutt: No. Travers: Very well. Your trial is tomorrow at sunrise. (leaves) ---- Travers: The next witness I call to stand against the defendant, is Shira Smilodon. Gutt: (sees Shira, goes insane with fury) YOU! YOU TRAITOR! (tries to leap off his stand, is held back by two burly mammoth guards) YOU BETRAYED ME! Shira: (smiling icily) And you betrayed me too, Gutt. You didn't come back for me when I was almost drowning in the ocean. You didn't look for me when I was on the same island as you were. You know how you treated me on the Sweet Revenge. Travers: (bangs gavel) Order! Order in the court! ---- Gutt: (to Travers, just before his sentence is given) So, you think you are above me, then? Travers: (smug) Yes. Gutt: Think again. (breaks free of his bonds, slams his mammoth guards into each other, and leaps over the bench and pins Travers with one hand. The jury gasps. Gutt raises his claw.) '' '''Travers': (breathless) Kill me... and you... won't see daylight... again. Gutt: (letting go of Travers' throat) Very well, but remember this. I am the Master of the Seas! I answer to no-one! I do as I please! (aside) Hey, that rhymes. Travers: If you think you are so great, then why don't you prove it? (Gutt is lost in thought) If you master the elements, if you have control over the oceans, oh please do show us what you can do? Can you raise a shipwreck? Can you breathe underwater? Can you find something that doesn't exist? Can you find... "The Crystal Skull?" Gutt: Yes, I can. I will find the Crystal Skull, and put it at the bowsprint of my next ship, and THEN you will see! ---- Flynn: (as the mast of The Flying Scratfish collapses) Oh no! NOT AGAIN! ---- Gutt: Phew! What could be more worse. First we lose our new ship, then we get ambushed by sharks, and now we've been attacked by this "Haast's Eagle!" Mystique: You're the world's worst pirates. Raz: The world's worst?! ---- Gutt: (looking at the seas in the horizon while floating in his tar bubble) I've missed you so much. ---- (Gutt's narwhals drive a huge shoal of fish onto the deck of the moa's boat) Shane: (flinches) Ugh! Ugh! Slimy! Slimy! Yuck, yuck, yuck! Dave: Aw, Shane, mate, you're such a scaredy-bird! (laughs) Vince: (laughs) Yeah, Shane, I think you need to grow some... (looks at Gutt) ... guts! Gutt: Oh-ho-ho! (hi-fives Vince) Gus: Yeah, Shane, you're such a sissy! Dave: Aw, now, Gus, that's not nice. Gus: But you were laughing at him just before! Dave: Now, Gus, Shane is a respected crew member and friend, and you're gonna apologize to him now, right? Gus: (sigh, in a sing-song voice) Sorry Shane. ---- Shane: (sidling around a pile of fish) Ewww... I hate how they look all slimy and oily.. Gus: (picking up fish with his beak) You think they look bad, try having them in your mouth. Vince: Oh, stop whining Gus, nobody wants to hear about your problems. ---- Gutt: (onboard The Flying Scratfish) Hey, Gupta, Maybe i think it's time we start flying the white just in case. Am i right? Gupta: Aye, Aye, Captain! ---- The Crystal Skull: (in Gutt's vision/epilepsy whilst speaking in a Mayan accent) Gutt... Look at me... Will you see what you have done?... (Shows flashbacks of Gutt's piracy acts in a whirling tornado of energy, showing hurt animals, and scenes with the Herd onboard the Sweet Revenge) Families torn apart... mingled blood and tears... Gutt: No... I... I (suddenly defiant) I never had a family! They were all killed! (crying) Why should anyone else have a family when I am not? (cries out in pain as the Skull shocks him) The Crystal Skull: You think you are special... in what you feel? Then see how THEY felt... (Inputs emotions into Gutt, who squirms, mumbles, sobs, and finally talks gibberish until it stops) Now do you understand?... You are no different from anyone else... no different... Gutt: (sobbing) I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! Just please make this STOP! (starts talking yiddish due to the power of the skull) The Crystal Skull: ...It is genuine. (Releases Gutt from the terrifying vision) ---- (The temple starts to collapse as Storm's eyes start to glow) Squint: Everybody out! Everybody out! Raz: Let's get outta here mate! Bonney: Gutt, for slothness sake, GET OUT OF THERE! Gutt: (stretches hand out to Storm) Storm, let go! Storm: (now utterly insane) NEVER! Gutt: I can help you, Storm! Storm: (now with a distorted voice) I... NEED... NO... HELP!. I... AM... THE MASTER... OF... ALL! Bonney: GUTT, RUN YOU IDIOT! (Gutt then stops reaching for Storm and turns to escape the temple) ---- Shark General: (after grabbing onto Squint's ears to save himself from falling into the collapsing abyss of the temple) Captain, Help! Squint: Quick, Captain! (Gutt grabs Squint's legs as his body begins to cartoonisly extend, causing Squint to scream hysterically. With all his strength, Fury pulls the injured neanderthal up and onto his back) Silas: Let's get out of here, Mon Capitaine! (Gutt and the still body-extended Squint race out of the temple with the Shark General on Gutt's back, dodging falling rocks and booby traps. The skull starts to overpower Storm, and his fur and skin starts to disintegrate and burn from the inside out. He glows and explodes with energy, causing the whole temple to collapse just as Gutt and the other pirates make it out) ---- Peaches: (on the pathway to Giant's Causeway with Ellie, Manny, Shira, and the hyraxes) I totally don't understand. Dad, Why have we been invited to a "trial" Ellie: Somebody must have done something bad Manny: (to Peaches) Well Peaches we just have to wait and see. (seeing an entitled stone saying "The People vs. Captain Gutt") What?! That's not possible! I.. I threw him into the sea! (The hyraxes including Shira are in a state of shock as well) Mammoth Guard #1: (to Manny) Gulliver is to be tried for his acts enacted on the many creatures including your herd he and his crew have mistreated in his lifetime as a pirate. Mammoth Guard #2: You, Shira, the hyraxes, and your family are to explain how Gulliver clashed with you lot during the Drift. Peaches: Sir, please! We can't do this. Gutt almost had me killed in front of my father. Manny: Peaches it's ok, I'll be right by you. (to the mammoth guards) We'll talk about it all in there. But if he ever comes near my family again. Break him! Peaches: That's my dad. (giggles) Also it's my sixteenth birthday today. (everyone stares at Peaches in confusion) What? ---- Shark General: (upon hitting his hammerhead shark helmet on the low ice ceiling of his boat) Agh, Stupid helmet! ---- Squint: (watching two mini sloths battle during "fight club") I'm so gonna tell my family about this! "Fight Club" spectator: (to Squint upon hearing him) The 1st rule of Fight Club is: You do not talk about FIGHT CLUB. (Squint rolls his eyes) ---- Juggernaut: (to Silas) Don't you know who I am? I'm the Juggernaut, punk! ---- Squint: (as Dobson is almost beaten by Cretaceous) I've got your back Dobson! Primate Tyler Durden: (holding Squint back) Rule #4: Only two guys to a fight. (Squint becomes quite frustrated) ---- Gutt: (upon seeing the entirety of Isle Justitia is filled with mammals in prison cells for their crimes) I never asked for this. (in tears) Why Me? Teaser Trailer transcript 20TH CENTURY FOX WARNER BROS, NEW LINE CINEMA The Crystal Skull: (V.O) It is genuine. That you are the most feared creature of all. Do you remember what we called you? Dangerous (Fade in from black to a clam shell in a dark landscape miles away from the camera's view) Prime President: (V.O) We swore to the world that he was dead! Judge Travers: (V.O) Some say you tried to kill "his" daughter. Child Neanderthal: (V.O) Why did he become a pirate? Middle-aged Neanderthal: (V.O) He had a "tantrum" (The camera begins to zoom in on the shell as dramatic and scary music begins to play) Middle-aged Neanderthal: (V.O) He lost his own mom and dad due to his anger. And now we've made sure he's stays in the space! (The camera zooms in more) Squint: (V.O) I had the right to serve under him! Flynn: (V.O) Me too! Shark General: (V.O) A creature like you just knew too much. Neanderthal: (V.O) Please don't kill me! (Thunder clap sound. The camera zooms in even more) Louis: (V.O) We thought you were dead! Hunter-gatherer: (V.O) He coming! Teenage Neanderthal: (V.O) NO! STOP! Child Neanderthal: (V.O) I'm scared! (short pause) Kahurangi: (V.O) My people don't see you as a villain, they see you as a legend... who will never die. (The camera stops zooming on the shell. The shell opens up slowly) (scrolling up) FROM THE CREATORS... OF ICE AGE (The scene cuts to black and fades in to reveal some mammals and three female Neanderthals (Kate Mara), (Emma Watson), (Gwendoline Christie) looking at something as grunting and growing of a recognizable character approaches. One of the neanderthals (Mara) steps forward as the camera closes in on her face) Female Neanderthal #1: Hello Captain (cut to black) Welcome back. MASTER OF THE SEAS: AN ICE AGE STORY Gutt: (V.O) Finally! COMING SOON Theatrical Trailer transcript 20TH CENTURY FOX WARNER BROS, NEW LINE CINEMA (Fade in from black to see Gutt, in silhouette, being led into the Giant's Causeway-style court chamber on Isle Justitia) Judge Travers: (V.O) This court is now in session. (Judge Travers BANGS his gavel) Judge Travers: Gulliver Gigantopithecus, alias, Captain Gutt... (On Gutt, glaring at the jury and Travers) Travers: You are accused of multiple serious crimes relating to acts of piracy... (Dramatic music, Gutt and his crew fighting against Snowflake's crew on Mt. Cook, engaging in a sea battle with other competing pirates etc.) Travers: How do you plead? Gutt: ...Not guilty. (Gutt breaks free of his bonds, slams his mammoth guards into the wall, leaps over the bench, slashes Travers across the face who girlishly-screams in shock, scatters the jury, and leaps over the walls of Isle Justitia, pursued by its guards.) (Music starts, "Helter Skelter" by the Beatles) 20TH CENTURY FOX PRESENTS Gutt: Ahoy, mateys! (Gutt surfaces on the desert island where his crew have been deserted) Gutt: I am going to prove my strength to the whole world! But I need a crew... What say you? Squint, Raz, Flynn, Gupta, Silas: AYE AYE, CAPTAIN! Dobson: (squeaks) Silas: (looking at Dobson) Oh yeah. Ze can't talk. (Gutt's crew salute; He stands, grinning, on the bow of "The Flying Scratfish" and accidentally slips and falls face first) Steffie: Faceplant! (hi-fives Ethan) NEXT CHRISTMAS (Begin montage: "The Flying Scratfish" sailing through heavy seas in a storm") (Gutt and Bonney and their crews standing on the crater rim of Mt. Ruapehu as it starts to rumble) Bonney: This is a race, monkey boy. You want to make sure nobody else wins? Then lets work together! (Mt. Ruapehu erupts and the crews ride a landslide down its northern flanks) Raz: OH YEAH! (The crews running through the New Zealand landscapes) Meat Loaf: (to Mystique) They're not gonna trust you until you help them. COME DOWN UNDER (The moas haul a load of fish onto their boat. The Shark General then appears, frightening them) Falsh: So, Captain. Have you got what it takes to be the master of them all? (The pirate crews fighting in the Milford Sound/Crystal Skull temple) Storm: It's just you and me now, Gulliver! (fights Gutt) (The pirates arrive at a bridge in the Southern Alps, guarded by a Great Spotted Kiwi Kiwi: YOU SHALL NOT PASS! (stamps on bridge and causes it to crack) (Gutt throws Bonney across the chasm as the bridge collapses, Gutt then leaps in slow-motion towards the other side) (music stops, darkness) Crystal Skull: (speaking Mayan) You cannot deny your past... (The Crystal Skull's eyes glow out of the darkness) (The music starts up again) MASTER OF THE SEAS: AN ICE AGE STORY Gutt: (sounding like a woman) Oh boys! (Gutt appears dressed like a lady) ("She's a Lady" by Tom Jones plays) (Squint then appears all muscular) ("Whatta Man" by Salt-n-Pepa and En Vogue plays) Gutt: (breaking the fourth wall) This is why I made him "First mate" DECEMBER 2017 Soundtrack #Master No More - Lorde #Return to Innocence - Enigma #Master of the Seas (It's On Again) - Alicia Keys, Olly Murs and Sam Smith ft Peter Dinklage, Nick Frost, Kunal Nayyar, Alain Chabat, Aziz Ansari and Rebel Wilson #Coconuts - Peter Dinklage #Unleash the Captain (cover of Sisqo's "Unleash the Dragon") - Drake ft Nicki Minaj and Ludacris #Gutt's Campfire Song - Peter Dinklage #Leave Right Now - Will Young #Pirate Rap - Peter Dinklage #Freeek! - George Michael #You Don't Know Love - Olly Murs ft. Gary Barlow #Give It A Go (cover of Timbaland's song of the same name) - Rita Ora and Taylor Swift ft. Aziz Ansari and Rebel Wilson #Six Months In A Leaky Boat - Split Enz #Poi E (cover) - Cliff Curtis, Temura Morrison, Keisha Castle-Hughes, Lawrence Makoare #Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots, Pt. 1 - The Flaming Lips #The Moa's Sea Shanty - Rhys Darby, Jono Pryor, Ben Boyce, Guy Williams #Sexy Chick - David Guetta ft Akon #It's All Coming Back to Me Now - Meat Loaf #Paradise - Coldplay #Carry Out (cover of Timbaland's song of the same name) - Nick Frost, Aziz Ansari, Rebel Wilson, Kunal Nayyar ft. Adam Levine and Alain Chabat #Lonely - Akon #Language - Dave Dobbyn #Sure - Take That #Weapons Ready - Rebel Wilson #Like Water - Ladi6 #My Lovin' (Never Gonna Get It) - En Vogue (lip synced by Gutt, Raz, Squint, Flynn, Gutpa, Silas, and Dobson) #Work It - Missy Elliott #Song of the Lonely Mountain - Neil Finn #Cheyenne - Jason Derulo #It's First Mate Time! - Aziz Ansari #Block Of Wood - The Bats Film Score by Tyler Bates #Beginning (2.03) #Isle Justitia (3.29) #Courtroom (2.46) #Exit Gutt (4.38) #Desert Island Crew (3.11) #Crossbones Island (1.57) #A Pirate Council (3.54) #The Race Begins (5.02) #Hitching a Lift/Moas (3.16) #The Shark General (2.23) #Land of the Long White Cloud (2.08) #Māori (3.38) #Flashback at the Pa (.) #Haast Eagle Attack (.) #Ruapehu (.) #Landslide/Silas (.) #Refracted Map (.) #Bonney's Theme (.) #Travelling (.) #Fight Club (.) #Bridge Across the Southern Alps (.) #Avalanche (.) #Wildlife (.) #Milford Sound (.) #Into the Temple (.) #Battle Begins (.) #Crystal Feedback/Storm's End (.) #Redeemed (.) #Masters Once Again (.) #Credits Suite. (.) Gallery Posters MOTS Poster 1.jpg|Teaser poster #1 Coming Soon .png|Teaser poster #2 Coming Soon .png|Official poster Master_of_the_seas_cover_by_vixen211-da7pjo0.png|Gutt character poster Squint_master_of_the_seas_by_vixen211-daa041e.png|Squint character poster Raz_master_of_the_seas_by_vixen211-da8na7a.png|Raz character poster Gupta_master_of_the_seas_by_vixen211-da8zjdu.png|Gupta character poster Master_of_the_seas_silas_by_vixen211-daa03xo.png|Silas character poster Master_of_the_seas_dobson_by_vixen211-daa03t7.png|Dobson character poster Flynn_master_of_the_seas_by_vixen211-daa03ni.png|Flynn character poster Coming Soon .png|Louis character poster Coming Soon .png|Shark General character poster Concept art Coming Soon Screenshots Coming Soon Category:Fanfictions Category:Movies Category:Fan:Ice Age Stories Category:Fan